


The Accident

by MelissaBosquez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Non magic AU, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBosquez/pseuds/MelissaBosquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is living with the ghost of his dead wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

She wasn’t supposed to reveal herself. It was one of the only rules that the spirit world had, she learned, but she couldn’t help it. Her husband needed her. Ever since the car accident that had claimed her life and shattered his leg she would sit and watch him as he drank his life away and blamed himself for what had happened. Sometimes he cried and sometimes there was just anger. 

Tonight had been worse. It was the anniversary of the accident and Liam had been drinking worse than he ever did. What scared her more was the gun sitting on his desk that he looked longingly at. She was afraid that in his grief he was going to make a terrible mistake. 

Rules be damned, she made herself visible and took several steps towards the man she still loved so very much.

"Liam, no!" she called out and his head snapped to her direction immediately, eyes wide and red rimmed.

He said nothing and she knew he was trying to process whether the alcohol was playing tricks with his mind or if he had lost it for good. 

"Belle…" her name was spoken like a prayer, his voice hoarse with disuse. "Are you really here?"

She was certain that if she could, she would have cried. Instead she stepped closer and placed a translucent hand against his cheek and he instinctively turned in to the touch.

"Sweetheart, I will always be here." Her other hand settled above where his heart was. "Please, don’t do anything rash." Her eyes flickered to the hand gun.

He just shook his head and murmured that he was too much of a coward for even that. His eyes filled with tears again and he wept for his loss. 

"I’m sorry Belle, I’m so sorry," he whispered between sobs and she wished she could properly hold him. Instead she used her aura to try and produce a calming effect.

"I never blamed you, please don’t blame yourself. I love you Liam,"she whispered.

"Yes. And I love you too," came the hoarse reply.


End file.
